


Lightning Bug

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, King of Asgard, Magic-Users, Metahuman Reader, Mild Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which your king finds out you’ve been keeping something from him.





	Lightning Bug

Storms. They were probably the only thing that completely terrified you. There wasn’t really a significant reason for it, they were just something you despised with your entire being.

Whenever a storm was said to be coming in, you tried to get all your errands done in the days before, so you didn’t take a chance of getting caught in the storm. Usually, it worked without any problems. You never had to venture out. But, of course, the worst storm your small town had ever seen came as a complete surprise to everyone and you ended up stuck right in the middle of it.

The man, _Thor,_ who was the reason for the storm, was made to be your nemesis. Being that he _is_ the god of your biggest fear and all. But, when he found you stranded in his storm, he took you to a hunting cabin a friend told him about.

 _You were possibly insane for going with him, a complete stranger, minutes after meeting him. But your choices were stay in the storm and panic or get to safety. So, he was your obvious choice._  

When you arrived at the cabin, you guys talked for hours. After that day, Thor would come back to visit you any chance he got. For six months the more he came back, the closer you two got. So, you aren’t sure when exactly it happened, but at some point, the giant thunderous idiot had captured your heart.

Now, three years since meeting him, you live together in Asgard where he is reigning King. But, even after all this time knowing him and dating, you held onto a secret. The one thing that you always felt guilty about because you never told him.

Your fear of storms.

You always had a good excuse on why you couldn’t go out with him when he needed to take a walk during his little storms. Always found different ways to ignore them when he was fighting with the Avengers. But you could never tell him. You thought he would lose all trust in you.

For three years, that guilt ate away at your heart until you finally decided to do something about it. Telling him wasn’t an option, so instead while he was sleeping you would _borrow_ some of his powers and create small storms. Going near the water on Asgard, you would sit and focus on keeping the storms small and centered around you. It took months to build up to more then just a sprinkle of rain. Hell, it took an entire month to be okay with having the harsh winds or the sound of thunder surrounding you.

This wasn’t something you could give up on though. This was a big part of the man you were in love with, and you needed to prove to yourself you could face your fear. To overcome the very thing holding you back from experiencing life with him, fully.

For over a year, you worked on getting used to the pieces that ultimately created storms. Working hard on controlling your fear so you could get through this.

It was going to be terrifying, but you had to start combining everything into the perfect storm. You had to take it slow and work up the intensity of it a little at a time. Settling on your plan, you sit next to the water and begin to prepare yourself. “C’mon Y/N. It’s like a brownie recipe. First some clouds, then a wave of wind and three pinches of rain, then you mix. Easy peasy.”

Taking a couple breaths, you began creating the beginnings of a small storm. Letting it surround your body for a few minutes and raising the intensity to your limit, but you don’t quit. You refuse to.

Another deep breath and you look up while whispering, “okay, see? Easy as pie. Now, about a dash of thunder and small splashes of lightning, Y/N. You’re used to this by now, it’s okay.” You let the thunder and lightning roll in slowly. Where it’s barely noticeable at first, then match its intensity to the rain and wind.

As the storm rages on, it makes you freeze in place. This is a lot different than experiencing the elements separately. So much more terrifying and before the urge to quit comes back up, you can feel him behind you.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” You don’t turn around, choosing to concentrate on slowly stopping the storm.

A sigh, then, “bug, why are you out here this late creating storms?” You could still hear the sleep in his voice, feel it clinging to his skin when he touched your arm.

The same moment he touched your arm, you could feel the storm increase to Thor’s normality. _Which was about 100 times what you had it as._ He felt you jump, and you hated the fact you were still scared. _There_ _is no reason to fear the fucking storms. So, stop being a goddamned cry baby and get over them, Y/N!_

“Y/N, look at me.” Feeling his hands turn you around, you keep your head down. “Bug, you are scared of storms?” A silent nod from you is his reply. He cups your cheek and murmurs, “why did you never tell me? This is the reason you never liked to go on walks with me, yes?” Another nod and you wait for the lecture, but it never comes.

Looking up, you see a small understanding smile on his face and it makes you frown.

“Y/N? If you don’t like storms, then why are you in the middle of one?” He questions softly, rubbing small designs into the small of your back.

Clinging to his arms, you mumble under your breath, “trying to stop being scared of them.” As you are talking Thor notices your body is completely relaxed. “I don’t like that I can’t go on walks with you or that I have to silence your storms in our room when you are out there fighting to save everyone. Storms, thunder, they are literally a part of you, my love. Being terrified makes it feel like I don’t love all of you, even though I do!”

Giving your waist a reassuring squeeze, Thor hums as he places a kiss in your wet hair. “Bug, I would not ever think you loved me any less for being afraid of storms. I would also hope you wouldn’t think I loved you any less because of it either.”

He pulls away from you and turns you to face the water. Completely calm and swaying together in the middle of the storm, Thor directs multiple bolts of lightning to strike across the sky. You see them but you don’t move. There is no flinching or jumping, you stay unmoving even as everything intensifies a bit more. He smiles proudly and his voice is awestruck as he whispers in your ear, “if you haven’t noticed, you are completely fine in a size storm that even Loki is sometimes scared of.”

Letting the storm settle into a light drizzle you and Thor begin the walk back home when he asks, “how long have you been sneaking out to do this?” Looking down at your feet you mumble your answer. Feeling a pinch to your side you let out a small squeal and say it louder for him to hear.

Stopping right outside the gates he pulls you in and kisses you breathless. “You my little bug, are one of the bravest people I know for facing this on your own.” Thor grabs your hand again and leads you inside to the kitchen after grabbing you a towel, “you are going to sit while I make you some hot chocolate and then we will go back to bed. Sound good, bug?”

Beginning to dry off your skin and hair you nod and drink the hot chocolate he hands you. There is a silence settling around the kitchen. A comfortable silence. The type of silences that you love because words aren’t needed to prove your feelings.

Once you finish your drinks you hug your boyfriend from behind and mumble into his back, “y’know, it’s because of you, Thor. I wasn’t scared out there because I always feel safe with you.”

Your boyfriend turns to you smiling lovingly at you and kisses your temple. “You were calm long before I got there, bug.” He revealed, proudly. “My little bug conquered her biggest fear on her own. If Rogers and Wilson weren’t jealous before, they will be now.”

Letting out a small laugh you let Thor lead you to the room to finally rid yourselves of your wet clothes. As he’s grabbing clothes for you both, you can’t help but be in awe of this man. Since that first day you met him, he has changed your life in ways you could never imagine. You were thankful that he was there that day to save you. There weren’t enough words to describe how grateful you were.

So, instead of using words, you decided to _show_ him know just how thankful you truly were, all night long, in every way possible.


End file.
